coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9948 (11th December 2019)
Plot Worried by the thought of his bigamy, Tim is stressed out. Oblivious to his manner, Sally plans to throw a party to celebrate Yasmeen and Geoff’s marriage. Adam reports to Ken that Evelyn’s been complaining about Bertie crying all morning in the shop flat and they worry how Daniel is coping. Geoff insists that the party is held in their house and dragoons Yasmeen into cleaning and tidying. Ken and Adam find Daniel slumped on the floor holding Bertie, in a dreadful state after watching Sinead’s video about his kiss with Bethany. He feels he could never make things right. Imran advises Tim that his marriage to Sally is null and void. His only hope is that he didn’t consummate his marriage to Charlie, and he needs to track her down to confirm that as he can’t remember what happened in Las Vegas as he was so drunk at the time. Ken and Adam try to convince Daniel that Sinead forgave him and her video proves that. While passing out a poster advertising a Weatherfield Winter Wonderland in the Corner Shop, Big Garth admires Maria’s designer bag and assures her that it cost the best part of £1,000. Evelyn cast doubts on where Gary got the money for it. Having got Daniel cleaned up, Peter and Adam take him into the bistro for a meal. Michelle is summoned there as Robert has got in through the back and is working in the kitchen. She rings Ali and Ryan for back-up. Tim remembers that Charlie lived somewhere near Openshaw. Robert is thrown out of the bistro but not before a fight almost breaks out between him and Ali in front of the customers. Daniel drinks heavily during the meal as Bethany watches on from the bar. Tim finds a woman who reminds him of Charlie on social media. She works in a bar in Manchester’s Northern Quarter. Maria confronts Gary about the bag and where he’s getting his money from. Tim finds Charlie in the bar. Daniel leaves the bistro, grabbing an opened bottle of wine on the way. Bethany goes after him and sees him walk out in front of Cathy’s car, sending him sprawling when it hits him. In his semi-conscious state, he thinks Bethany is Sinead and tells her how much he loves her. He gets up and staggers away. Gary spins a convincing set of lies to put Maria’s mind at rest but does tell her the truth that he beat up Ryan because he stole money from him. He convinces her that Ali is jealous and is trying to break the two of them up, but he seethes with anger at the close call. Bethany finds Daniel in Victoria Gardens, feeling sore and bitter about life. He tells her that he can never forgive himself for letting Sinead down. Tim’s hopes crash when Charlie tells him they consummated the marriage - several times over in one night. Convincing Alya that her presence at the party would stress her gran, Geoff manages to talk the oblivious girl into agreeing to stay away from the event. Despite her strong feelings for him, Bethany convinces Daniel their kiss meant nothing and all that matters now is Bertie. Charlie happily agrees to give Tim a divorce and they part on good terms. Geoff criticises Yasmeen’s cleaning of the house but finds reasons not to help. He lies to her that Alya spurned the olive branch he offered. Having been checked up by Dr Gaddas, Daniel resolves to start again and thanks Bethany for her help. A bitter Maria accuses Ali of lying. Behind her back, Gary threatens to report his drug dependency if he doesn’t keep away from them. Robert moves out of the flat, to accusations from Michelle that he may have harmed Vicky. Kevin tells Tim to be honest with Sally as any other strategy would fail. An upbeat Daniel starts over again with Bertie. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Big Garth - Victor McGuire *Woman - Wendy Patterson *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Manchester bar Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm before an extended edition of The X-Factor. Writer Chris Fewtrell penned both halves. *Sinead Osbourne appears in this episode in a video recorded during the events of Episode 9905 (24th October 2019). *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode with Curtis Rivers as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Christian Cole and Joanne O'Dell as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel struggles to forgive himself for betraying Sinead; Tim goes in search of a divorce; and Maria confronts Gary about his source of income. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,926,964 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Kevin Webster: “You’re not even sure you can get it annulled. Not if you can’t remember what happened on your wedding night.” Tim Metcalfe: “Charlotte might. .” Steve McDonald (boasting): “If she was my missus, she’d remember….” Tim Metcalfe: “Yeah, I know. It’s called PTSD.” Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes